


Forever and a Day

by MusicPrincess655



Series: Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: Yahaba finds out he's pregnant





	Forever and a Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLights/gifts).



> It is the lovely [ ArcticLights' ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLights/pseuds/ArcticLights) birthday, and she requested a sequel to [ The Ties that Bind ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9663608) for some fluffy Kyouhabas. Happy birthday, babe!

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

“As okay as I can feel while I’m bloated to hell and back,” Shigeru sighed. Kentarou was still hovering and trying to look like he wasn’t hovering.

“It’s just…you were really sick a few weeks ago, and it feels like you haven’t recovered yet,” Kentarou insisted. Shigeru grimaced at the mention of the extreme nausea he hadn’t felt in a good two weeks. Though he hadn’t been throwing up, and though no one around him had been sick, it had still unnerved him. It had come out of nowhere and made his working life annoying.

“I’m mostly fine,” Shigeru assured him. “Except for a bloated belly that you could definitely be massaging right now.”

Kentarou took the dismissal for what it was, and instead sat on their couch. Shigeru sat between his legs, relishing in the warmth radiating from his mate’s chest into his back.

“Ugh, I feel huge,” he complained, swiping a hand over his stomach. It was protruding more than usual, and the fluttery feelings he’d been having probably meant he was bloated and maybe gassy. He could probably just pop a pill, but he’d rather let Kentarou massage his belly until he felt better.

“You kind of are,” Kentarou agreed, and Shigeru thought about smacking him for that comment, but then he started rubbing his fingers in, and Shigeru didn’t think expending the effort would be worth it. “Are you _sure_ you’re feeling okay? Maybe we should schedule an appointment with the doctor.”

“I’m sure the doctor is sick of seeing me,” Shigeru countered, feeling blissed out as Kentarou’s hands rubbed gentle circles into his abdomen. He let his head loll back until it was resting on Kentarou’s shoulder.

“You are kind of a doctor’s worst nightmare,” Kentarou said. “Irregular heats, and you get sick a lot. How are they supposed to know when you’re actually sick and when your body is just acting up on you?”

Shigeru hummed, too busy enjoying the massage to really answer. Kentarou’s words bounced around in his head, though. _Irregular heats…irregular heats…_

He’d been assured that his heats would stabilize as he got older, but nothing of the sort had happened. He’d had two last year, one in the summer and one in the winter, and that was the closest thing he’d gotten to regularity. He hadn’t had one at all this year, and it was well into autumn, approaching winter. He had just turned thirty, and his body was just as messed up as it had been when he was a teenager.

Shigeru tried to relax into the massage, sometimes giggling when Kentarou’s hands skimmed up his sides. It was calm and quiet in their living room, not much sound besides their breathing and the little hums and giggles Shigeru couldn’t keep down when he was being touched and didn’t bother trying to after all these years. If years of marriage and being mated had given him anything, it was complete comfort around Kentarou.

Then he felt the same fluttery feeling that he’d associated with gas for the past few days. It was a new feeling, and pretty annoying, but he’d mostly been ignoring it.

Kentarou, however, froze.

“Did you…” he started, and Shigeru could feel him gulp, leaning against his neck. “Did you feel that?”

“Yes?” Shigeru asked, more question than answer. “What about it?”

“I think…” Shigeru was going to punch him if he couldn’t finish a damn thought. “I think…I just felt a baby kick?”

It was Shigeru’s turn to freeze. There was no way…right?

He started counting in his head. His last heat had been in December, and it was the beginning of November now. Forget noticing a baby bump, he would’ve had the baby by now if he’d gotten pregnant during his last heat.

Still…

Last year his heat had come at the end of June. This year, he had felt what he’d thought were the symptoms of preheat around the same time, and had even thought to be happy that maybe he was _finally_ starting to get regular. No heat had come, though. But…

But it was possible that he had gotten pregnant in a preheat. After all, it was possible for omegas to get pregnant completely out of heat, and preheat increased fertility in preparation for a full heat. He and Kentarou hadn’t bothered with birth control or condoms in a while, in a low-key effort to have a baby. Neither were ready to start trying in earnest, tracking cycles and trying to find ovulation times, but going off birth control and saying “if it happens, it happens” seemed like a good way to ease into it.

They’d had sex around the middle of June, right around when Shigeru had felt what he thought was preheat. He could’ve gotten pregnant.

He could be pregnant.

He started counting again, this time from when he thought the date they’d had sex was – hard to guess which specific day, considering they had a perfectly healthy sex life for a still-young married couple. If his math was right, he was around twenty weeks pregnant.

“I think I should schedule that doctor’s appointment after all,” he said weakly.

***

In the week that led up to the earliest available appointment, Shigeru had religiously avoided taking a pregnancy test. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, or start panicking over nothing. The store tests could be wrong. A blood test from the doctor wouldn’t be.

“You’re not upset about this, are you?” Kentarou asked. “The fact that you might be pregnant?”

“Of course not,” Shigeru assured him. “I agreed to going off birth control, this is something I wanted. I’m just surprised, if I am pregnant. It would make the nausea make more sense, but I really haven’t had any symptoms.”

“You’re starting to get a bump,” Kentarou offered helpfully. Shigeru gave him a deadpan stare. Now he was starting to get his hopes up.

The doctor came back in, and they both instantly snapped to attention. She startled a little at two pairs of eyes focused on her, but brushed it off with what looked like practiced ease.

“So, the first order of business is that you are indeed pregnant,” she said. “Congratulations.”

Shigeru couldn’t breathe. It was real. He was pregnant.

“Is it healthy?” Kentarou asked breathlessly. “Is…are they healthy?”

“As far as I can tell, yes,” the doctor said firmly. “I’m setting up the ultrasound now. If what you told me in your medical history is true, you might be far enough along for me to check primary gender.”

Shigeru was having a hard time keeping up. He hadn’t even thought he could be pregnant a week ago, and now he was going to be able to look at his baby. He took a deep, bracing breath, grabbing for Kentarou’s hand.

“You okay?”

Shigeru nodded. He lifted up his shirt when prompted, flinching when the gel was spread over his stomach.

“Sorry,” the doctor said, turning to the monitor. Shigeru watched her with bated breath, Kentarou tight as a bow string beside him. “Oh!”

“Oh?” Shigeru asked, finally speaking. What was wrong? Was there already something wrong? Had he somehow already messed up? He wracked his brain for every alcoholic beverage he had so much as glanced at in the past few months.

“It appears you won’t be having one baby,” she said softly. “I’m seeing two here.”

Shigeru gasped.

“Twins?” he asked. She nodded. “I’m pregnant with twins?”

“Look,” she said, gesturing at the monitor. “This one right here, this is a boy,” she said, pointing at something that actually resembled a human shape. “And this one, this is a girl.”

Shigeru heard Kentarou take a shuddering breath next to him, and turned to see tears rolling down his husband’s face.

“Kentarou?”

“We’re having twins,” he said, reverent and barely believing. “We’re having a girl and a boy.”

“Yeah,” Shigeru agreed. He was feeling shuddery and maybe a little teary, too. “Yeah, we are.”

***

Four months later, Kentarou was rushing them to the hospital, trying to soothe Shigeru while he drove.

“We’re almost there,” he tried to say calmly, but Shigeru was having none of it.

“THESE BABIES NEED TO COME OUT NOW!” he shrieked. Kentarou winced, but kept driving. “Everything hurts and I’m dying.”

“You’re not dying,” Kentarou assured him, although he was looking significantly less calm.

“I won’t if you _get me to the hospital now_.”

“We’re in the parking lot!”

They bickered all the way in the door, Shigeru gasping as a contraction wracked his body. The closest nurse took one look at them and got Shigeru into a wheelchair.

After a few of what might have been the worst hours of Shigeru’s life, he was exhausted, but happy. His son was in his arms, and Kentarou hadn’t been able to take his eyes off their daughter’s face.

“We did good,” he sighed. Kentarou murmured an affirmative, too taken Hikaru to really respond. Shigeru absently stroked his thumb over Kazuki’s cheek. He leaned on Kentarou’s shoulder, too tired to sit up on his own.

He dozed, surrounded by his family.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [ musicprincess655 ](http://musicprincess655.tumblr.com)


End file.
